


Prawie całkiem biały kieł

by pannaMarchewka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Brothers, Christmas, Curse Breakers, Curses, Dragons, Family Feels, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Trudne jest życie młodego smokologa na obczyźnie. A jeśli dodać do tego kosmiczne ceny połączeń Fiuu między Rumunią i Egiptem, wiecznie obrażoną sekretarkę, nadciągający nieuchronnie okres świąteczno-prezentowy i magicznego syfa, którego złapał Bill, to już w ogóle jest słabo.Ale przynajmniej smoki są urocze!





	Prawie całkiem biały kieł

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=24965) jako prezent gwiazdkowy dla miśqi.

 Są w życiu takie rzeczy, które nigdy się nie nudzą: paczki z domu pełne słoików z kompotem i peklowaną wołowiną, trenowanie niewerbalnego  _Relligo_  na sznurówkach współpracowników, gitarowa solówka z ostatniej płyty  _Atakujących Akromantul_  (zwłaszcza ten kawałek pod koniec:  _niii–yaaa, niii–yaaa, pam pam pam iiiiii p–tąg!_ ), a przede wszystkim karmienie małych smoków. Tak, pomyślał Charlie, patrząc na smoczęta kłębiące się wokół truchła jakiejś nieszczęsnej owcy, karmienie jest jednak najlepsze. Po prawie dwóch latach pracy w instytucie doskonale wiedział, że ma do czynienia z przerażającymi magicznymi bestiami; nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu matka tych tu maluchów najpierw chciała go uprażyć, a gdy to się nie udało – odgryźć mu głowę w ramach pocieszenia. Jednak w widoku tych małych pyszczków zajadle walczących o obiad, ciągnących mięso w swoją stronę ile sił w koślawych jeszcze nóżkach, było coś rozczulającego. Chociaż możliwe, że to przez te kępki piór sterczących wokół szyi: grzywacze czeskie były zdecydowanie najzabawniejszymi smokami w całym instytucie.  
     Nagle wokół rozległ się trzask przekraczanej magicznej bariery. Część smoczątek spłoszyła się, ale dwie najbardziej zadziorne ze stada, Jitka i Jana, wykorzystały sytuację i zaczęły ciągnąć owcę w swoją stronę, podlatując nieco. A miały dopiero sześć tygodni! Charlie był z nich dumny.  
     – Charlie, poczta do ciebie! – Nikola rzucił w stronę Charliego dwie koperty, usiadł na ziemi i zagapił się na skrzeczące w dole towarzystwo. – O rany, patrz co ona zrobiła! Normalnie całego im ukradła!  
     Jednak na widok listów Charlie przestał zwracać uwagę na smoczęta i na zaśmiewającego się Nikolę. Nie tylko dlatego, że wieści z Egiptu nigdy, przenigdy się nie nudziły, chociaż niekiedy trzeba było na nie czekać całymi tygodniami. Ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że koperty były dwie – jedna gruba, jedna bardzo cienka – ostemplowane zielonymi pieczęciami pełnymi arabskich symboli i czerwoną pętlą Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof.  _Weryfikacja C–17 negatywna, klątw brak_ , nabazgrał ktoś w poprzek jednej z nich; na drugiej był tylko dziwny, nieczytelny gzygzoł.  
     – Ej, wszystko w porządku?  
     Charlie poderwał się i wypuścił listy z ręki. Nikola podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
     – Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, ale wyglądałeś przez chwilę, jakbyś miał dostać jakiegoś ataku. Złe wiadomości? – Skinął głową w stronę leżących na ziemi kopert.  
     – Nie wiem. – Charlie podniósł je i spojrzał na daty. Grubsza była sprzed prawie półtora miesiąca, cieńsza sprzed trzech tygodni. – Popilnujesz, żeby małe się nie pozagryzały?  
     Nikola skinął głową i chyba powiedział coś współczującego, ale Charlie już go nie słuchał. Wcisnął listy za kurtkę i zaczął przedzierać się przez magiczne bariery oddzielające od siebie poszczególne segmenty wymiaru kieszonkowego, tworzącego część badawczą Rumuńskiego Instytutu Smokologicznego. Zazwyczaj pilnował bardzo, żeby przechodzić do kolejnych segmentów we właściwym miejscu, ale teraz nie chciało mu się nadkładać drogi; dzięki temu udało mu się dotrzeć do dormitorium zaledwie w piętnaście minut i z włosami tylko nieznacznie zwęglonymi na końcach.  
     Gdy wreszcie zamknął się w swoim pokoju, Charlie rozdarł cienką kopertę i drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął z niej pojedynczą kartkę. Na całe szczęście nie było na niej ani jednego oficjalnego stempla, tylko pismo Billa. Z ulgi ugięły się pod nim kolana, więc usiadł na ziemi i odetchnął głęboko; dopiero teraz poczuł, jak mocno wali mu serce.  
      _Czołem brachu,_  pisał Bill nienaturalnie dużymi i koślawymi literami,  _chyba nie przekazali Ci żadnego z moich listów ze szpitala. Nie wiem zresztą, czy w ogóle coś Ci przekazali, chociaż mówiłem, że mają Cię powiadomić. Ten ponurak, o którym pisałem Ci jakiś czas temu, to chyba jednak była prawda. Oberwałem klątwą i przez jakiś czas było ze mną krucho, straszne to było plugastwo i do tego zaraźliwe. Pamiętasz, jak dotknąłeś Percy’ego tym zasuszonym kawałkiem kości trolla i wkręciliśmy mu, że to była obcięta ręka nekromanty i teraz będzie po kawałku zamieniał się w inferiusa, a jak powie mamie, to ona też? No więc starożytni Egipcjanie wymyślili to pierwsi. Ale już mnie posklejali i nie zarażam, więc mam nadzieję, że ten list przejdzie, no i że puszczą mnie do domu na święta. Daj znać, co u Ciebie i czy widzimy się w Norze. Czy te małe kudłate smoki już się wykluły? Jak dasz radę, to zrób kilka zdjęć, nigdy nie widziałem smoków z piórami, nawet na obrazku. Trzymaj się i napisz niedługo, Bill._  
     Pod spodem, jeszcze większymi literami, Bill dopisał starannie,  _TYLKO NIE MÓW MATCE_. Charlie parsknął, a potem śmiał się jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Może i brzmiało to nieco histerycznie, ale inaczej musiałby się rozpłakać.  
     Drugi – a właściwie pierwszy – list był zupełnie normalny, pełen anegdot i rysunków. Sądząc po datach na pieczątkach Bill musiał mieć go ze sobą, kiedy go zaklątwiło, i dlatego nie przepuścili go wcześniej. Upierał się w nim, że czarny pies snujący się po ich obozie to nie ponurak ani wcielenie Anubisa, tylko zwykły szakal, opowiadał o wizycie szefowej Departamentu Magicznych Artefaktów egipskiego Ministerstwa Magii (na której, rzecz jasna, zrobił bardzo dobre wrażenie – Bill przez całe życie był miglancem i czarusiem, a to wszystko przez jego długie rzęsy, czy tylko Charlie to dostrzegał?!) i ekscytował się tym, że będzie w trójce głównych łamaczy przy otwieraniu komory grobowej jakiejś starożytnej królowej, której imienia Charlie nawet nie próbował zapamiętać.  _Zaklęcia w górnych korytarzach były bardzo skomplikowane i częściowo ukryte w malunkach naściennych_ , pisał Bill; na marginesie odtworzył kawałek takiego malowidła z zaznaczonym miejscem zaklęcia. Dzięki tym rysunkom Charlie czuł się całkiem kompetentny w dziedzinie egipskich uroków pogrzebowych.  _Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co będzie na dole_.  
     Charlie mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Bill dotarł przynajmniej na sam dół zanim złapał syfa od obciętej ręki nekromanty.  
     Tak naprawdę powinien wracać do swoich smoków; Nikola miał teraz wolne i nie powinien odsiadywać za Charliego jego dyżuru. Ale trudno, Charlie był gotów wziąć za niego jakąś nockę albo święto, ale nie chciał zwlekać z odpowiedzią ani chwili dłużej. Oczywiście nie mógł znaleźć żadnego porządnego papieru, więc wydarł kartkę z zeszytu z notatkami na temat czeskich grzywaczy.  
     Czy  _Ty jesteś głupi, czy ułomny_ , zaczął, a reszta napisała się sama, napędzana siłą frustracji.  
     *  
     – Próbowałeś połączyć się przez studnię? – zapytała Alena, gdy wracali z punktu pocztowego, objuczeni paczkami i listami. – Ostatnio był ktoś z łączności i naprawiał, akurat może zadziała, a na pewno będzie szybciej niż listem.  
     Charlie wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie człowieka przytłoczonego wielkim ciężarem, które tylko w niewielkim stopniu było związane z dźwiganymi przez niego paczkami (wśród których znajdowała się również jego własna, pełna kompotu i peklowanej wołowiny). Alena powiedziała to tak, jakby skorzystanie z instytutowego kanału komunikacji zamiejscowej było zupełnie bezproblemowe – ha, jakby można było, ot tak sobie, iść i skorzystać ze studni jak, nie przymierzając, z kominka w Hogwarcie. Dobre sobie!  
     – No co tak jęczysz. – Alena doskonale odgadła jego myśli; w końcu jej samej też zdarzało się czasem korzystać z instytutowej studni. – Zaniesiesz odliczoną kwotę i czekoladę i jakoś to będzie.  
     – No nie wiem, pani Mihaela mnie nie lubi – poskarżył się Charlie, ostrożnie wzruszając ramionami. – Pójdę tam i znowu będzie na mnie mamrotać pod nosem… Czekaj, jak to ona mnie nazwała? Burżuazyjne coś tam?  
     – Ho ho, grubo! Pewnie nie miałeś odliczonej kwoty, co?  
     – Daj spokój, to był mój pierwszy dzień! Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że trzeba mieć pieniądze…  
     Alena tylko parsknęła śmiechem, a Charlie pogrążył się we wspomnieniach: po całym dniu skakania świstoklikami po Europie wreszcie dotarł do instytutu, wręczył listy polecające, zostawił plecak w dormitorium i, zgodnie z obietnicą, pobiegł fiuknąć do matki. Idź do pani Mihaeli do sekretariatu, powiedzieli mu usłużni koledzy. Nie powiedzieli mu za to, że pani Mihaela wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie omszałego głazu i cioci Muriel, nie rozumiała ni w ząb po angielsku i miała wysoką odporność na zaklęcia tłumaczące, a przede wszystkim: że za połączenie trzeba zapłacić. To, że w instytucie nie było kominka, tylko studnia, a właściwie porcelitowa umywalka z metalowym kranem podłączona jakimś cudem do międzynarodowej sieci Fiuu, było już zupełną drobnostką.  
     Po dobrych dwudziestu minutach niezrozumiałego gulgotania ze strony pani Mihaeli zaklęcie tłumaczące wreszcie zaskoczyło; Charlie z ulgi nieomal się nie rozpłakał, ale radość była przedwczesna.  _Należy się siedemnaście aurów czterdzieści trzy tejki_ , zaskrzeczała pani Mihaela, a Charlie spojrzał na nią zapewne tak, jak cielę testrala patrzy na świeży owies.  _Siedemnaście czterdzieści trzy_ , powtórzyła pani Mihaela z widoczną irytacją. Charlie w panice wygrzebał z kieszeni wszystkie swoje pieniądze – sykla i osiem knutów – a pani Mihaela prawie rozpuściła go wzrokiem, ale przyjęła monety i wskazała mu umywalnię z kranikiem.  _No łączy się_ , powiedziała opryskliwie, gdy Charlie zamarł w bezruchu, gapiąc się za pożółkłą, mętną wodę. Swój nieśmiały protest –  _ale to nie jest kominek!_ – Charlie do dziś wspominał jako jeden z najbardziej bohaterskich wyczynów w całej swojej karierze smokologa.  _Kominek! Ha! Kominka się jaśnie panu zachciało! Burżuazyjna swołocz_ , wymamrotała pani Mihaela, po czym z godnością podeszła do umywalki i zagrzebała w brudnej wodzie, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i zagrzebała jeszcze raz.  _No i zepsuło się, nie ma rozmowy. Jak chce nadać wiadomość_ , dodała wówczas w przypływie rzadkiej łaskawości,  _to niech idzie do ptaszarni, za główną bramą w lewo i aż do końca ulicy_. Czyli, jak się potem okazało, pięć kilometrów dalej – co zresztą i tak było bez znaczenia, bo Charlie nie miał pieniędzy, żeby wypożyczyć sowę.  
     Najsłabszym punktem w pracy smokologa był zdecydowanie fakt, że mieszanka smoczej magii, barier ochronnych i wymiaru kieszonkowego sprawiała, że aportacja w okolicy instytutu była niemal samobójstwem, sieć Fiuu wariowała średnio raz na tydzień, a sowy w ogóle nie chciały się tu zbliżać. Z czasem Charlie polubił wyprawy do ptaszarni i przyzwyczaił się do oczekiwania na nowiny niekiedy całymi tygodniami, ale uraz z pierwszego dnia pozostał. Do dzisiejszego dnia, jeśli tylko mógł, Charlie omijał sekretariat szerokim łukiem.  
     No ale – jak to mawiał wujek Bilius – są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, najgorzej to ino dojść, które są które. Chociaż z tym akurat nie było problemu: ustalenie, kiedy Bill będzie wracał na święta, było na pewno ważniejsze niż jakieś tam poczucie godności Charliego. Dlatego też, wystrojony w czystą roboczą szatę oraz uzbrojony w dwadzieścia jeden aurów pięćdziesiąt sześć tejek ( _Do Afryki jest drożej_ , uświadomiła mu z niesmakiem pani Mihaela jakiś czas temu), czekoladę z orzechami i swój najlepszy uśmiech stawił się przed drzwiami sekretariatu. Po odbyciu przewidzianej protokołem ceremonii – przeprowadzonej w całości po rumuńsku, ha! – Charlie pozostawił pieniądze na biurku, czekoladę na zwyczajowej półeczce pod paprotką, i udał się w stronę umywalki. Woda dla odmiany była przejrzysta i lekko zielonkawa, czyli taka, jak powinna być, a po szturchnięciu różdżką zawrzała i wygładziła się niemal podręcznikowo. Charliemu trudno było uwierzyć w taki nadmiar szczęścia.  
     – Bill? Bill, jesteś tam? Bill?!  
     Na powierzchni wody pojawiła się twarz Billa, poruszająca bezgłośnie ustami jak jakaś ryba. Oczywiście, wszystko szło za dobrze i musiał paść dźwięk. Charlie zaklął siarczyście, szturchnął wodę różdżką jeszcze raz i prawie wsadził twarz do umywalki.  
     – Bill, słyszysz mnie!?  
     – No czego się tak wydzierasz, przecież mówię, że słyszę – zabulgotał Bill. – Coś ty taki zielony, złapałeś wreszcie tę smoczą ospę?  
     – Możesz nie bajerować. – Charlie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Zakład jest zakład, kto pierwszy zachoruje na chorobę zawodową przegrywa, a ciebie dosięgła zemsta faraona!  
     – Nie faraona, tylko królowej Nehyt. – Westchnięcie Billa sprawiło, że woda w umywalce zabulgotała i Charlie przez moment bał się, czy nie przerwie połączenia. – I nie zemsta, tylko klątwa gnijącego…  
     Zza biurka pani Mihaeli dobiegło w tym momencie donośne kaszlnięcie. Niby nic podejrzanego, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że pani Mihaeli nie imały się żadne choróbska, a kaszlnięcie brzmiało dziwnie znacząco. W takich chwilach Charlie powątpiewał, czy sekretarka naprawdę nie rozumie ani słowa po angielsku, czy tylko ich wszystkich wykręca.  
     – Dobra, oszczędź mi szczegółów – przerwał Billowi szybko na wszelki wypadek. – Powiedz raczej, kiedy jedziesz do domu na święta i gdzie masz przesiadkę… No co jest? Przestań tak wzdychać, bo przerwiesz mi połączenie!  
     – Nie wiem, czy do grudnia pozwolą mi wyjechać z Egiptu.  
     – Co?! A niby dlaczego?! – Charlie przyjrzał się bratu w poszukiwaniu jakichś pozostałości starożytnej klątwy, ale nie dostrzegł nic ciekawego. Nawet w zielonkawej poświacie instytutowej studni Bill wyglądał nieźle, no ale to w końcu Bill.  
     – Chodzi o ustawę sarkofagową. Miałem wczoraj komisję, ale...  
     – Ale czy w tej ustawie nie chodzi o wywożenie mumii, skarabeuszy i innych, jak im tam, magicznych artefaktów!?  
     – No właśnie. – Woda w studni zafalowała lekko; Bill najwidoczniej chciał westchnąć, ale się powstrzymał. – A ta klątwa to jest starożytny artefakt, niematerialne dziedzictwo starożytnej kultury magicznej Egiptu, i jako taka podlega ochronie na gruncie prawa krajowego i międzynarodowego.  
     – Przestań, bo brzmisz jak Percy – rzucił Charlie odruchowo.  
     Pewnie należało się spodziewać czegoś takiego. Charlie wprawdzie miał niewielkie poważanie dla jakichś tam zasuszonych truchełek i glinianych chrząszczy, a jeszcze mniejsze – dla starożytnych klątw zamieniających ludzi w inferiusy – ale co do zasady rozumiał ograniczenia w obrocie różnymi magicznymi dobrami. Sam nie miał litości dla łachmytów, którzy przemycali smocze jaja albo kłusowali po górach, żeby potem obłowić się na skórze, rogach i wnętrznościach. Do tej pory uczestniczył w akcji powstrzymywania takiego przemytu tylko raz, bo potrzebowali kogoś do protokołowania, ale dalej był wściekły, jak sobie przypomniał te wstrętne kłusownicze mordy.  
     No ale umówmy się: smoki to jedno, a jakiś starożytny zakaźny syf to drugie. Egipskie ministerstwo mogłoby wrzucić na luz.  
     – To kiedy będziesz coś wiedział? – zapytał Charlie, sam ledwo powstrzymując się od westchnięcia.  
     Święta bez Billa będą  _słabe_. Nikt inny nie będzie chciał słuchać o jego wspaniałych grzywaczach czeskich, które już same zaczynały polować, zdolne bestyjki. Nie będzie z kim urządzić nocnego meczu quidditcha nad ogrodem ani do kogo uciec podczas świątecznej kolacji. Jak zawsze zostawią go na pastwę cioci Muriel, która w kółko będzie pytała, czy Charlie musi wracać do tej Jugosławii i czy ma chociaż w instytucie jakieś ładne koleżanki z porządnych magicznych rodzin.  
     – Niby mają dwa tygodnie, ale wiesz jak jest. – Bill musiał wzruszyć ramionami, bo jego twarz w umywalce nieco się zamazała. – Dać znać na ten kominek, jak dostanę odpowiedź?  
     Charlie już chciał potwierdzić, ale ciągłe szuranie dobiegające z sekretariatu jednak go zniechęciło. Wiadomość powierzona pani Mihaeli pewnie nigdy by do niego nie dotarła.  
     – Wyślij lepiej sową. I napisz mi koniecznie, gdzie będziesz się przesiadał.  
     – Pewnie w Rotterdamie, ale napiszę. – Bill uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A, i chciałem tylko napomknąć, że byłem w tym roku bardzo grzeczny, więc chcę dostać fajny prezent. Ja mam dla ciebie coś ekstra! Dobra, muszę lecieć, na razie!  
     – Jaki grzeczny, skoro złapałeś magicznego syfa! – zaprotestował Charlie, ale Bill raczej już tego nie usłyszał, bo połączenie właśnie się zerwało.  
     Woda zagulgotała, zazieleniła się i zmętniała, a potem opadła na dno umywalki w formie żółtawej, nieco śmierdzącej mazi. Charlie wprawdzie nie znał się zbytnio na technologii Fiuu, ale nawet dla niego nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. Opuścił więc pokój studzienny w zorganizowanym pośpiechu, kłaniając się po drodze uprzejmie pani Mihaeli, i przeskoczył do najbliższego wymiaru kieszonkowego, gdy tylko było to możliwe. Wprawdzie zaniosło go to na łączkę chińskich ogniomiotów – smoków, oględnie mówiąc, dosyć nerwowych – ale wszystko było lepsze niż konfrontacja z panią Mihaelą i zepsutą studnią Fiuu. Smoki dawały przynajmniej jakieś szanse przeżycia.  
     *  
     – Okaz J–5, w ósmym tygodniu po wykluciu mierzący w kłębie...  _Metimo_! Janík, nie kręć sie!  _Metimo_!  
     Smoczek zignorował jednak wszelkie prośby i, demonstrując wielkie gimnastyczne zacięcie, w dalszym ciągu próbował wyrwać sobie pióra z karku. Charlie jeszcze przez chwilę próbował apelować do jego uczuć, używając argumentów najwyższej próby erystycznej (doszło nawet do:  _Janík, no weź się no!_ ), ale ostatecznie poddał się i rzucił na resztki trawy zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Smok natychmiast rozciągnął się na ziemi i przymknął oczy, ucieszony z ciepła. Ten sposób zawsze działał, ale miał swoją wadę: Charlie miał zaledwie kilka chwil na swoje pomiary, nim rozgrzana ziemia zwabi resztę stada.  
     –  _Metimo_! Okaz J–5 w ósmym tygodniu mierzy w kłębie sześć stóp i trzy cale, czyli, yyyy, sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów. – Zaklęcie mierzące było bardzo użyteczne, ale mimo wysiłków Charliego nie chciało przestawić się z systemu imperialnego na metryczny. Podobno to normalne, ale trochę jednak niewygodne. – Dzienna porcja pożywienia nie przekracza dwóch trzecich masy okazu, co powoduje powolny wzrost i może skutkować... hmmm, a może kubek? Chociaż nie, kubek jest lamerski... Nie, czekaj, pauza, nie pisz tego!  
     Samopiszące pióro zamarło mu nad głową. Był to z całą pewnością jego drugi najlepszy (zaraz po zimowych kalesonach) zakup dokonany w Rumunii. Owszem, kosztowało niemało, ale było warte każdego knuta. Gdyby nie ono, kariera Charliego już dawno ległaby w gruzach, a on sam stoczyłby się do półświatka w poszukiwaniu sposobu na wszczepienie sobie trzeciej ręki. Samopiszące pióro miało jednak wady, a mianowicie pisało wszystko, co Charlie mówił – czyli często rzeczy niezwiązane z pracą. Wtedy trzeba było koniecznie zatrzymać pisanie, bo inaczej notatki służbowe mogły zostać wzbogacone o luźne rozważania na temat stołówkowego menu lub najnowsze plotki zasłyszane w męskiej toalecie (jak na przykład ta, że dyrektor administracyjny jest w jednej czwartej goblinem), co z kolei kończyło się Incydentem.  
     Incydent to nic fajnego. Charlie i jego pióro doskonale już o tym wiedzieli.  
     Komentarze na temat sprzedawanych w kiosku instytutowym kubków i innych gadżetów może nie były aż tak poważną sprawą jak rodowód dyrektora administracyjnego (no co, kiedy ta plotka była na topie, Charlie pracował tu od dwóch miesięcy i wierzył we wszystko, co mu powiedzieli), ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Poza tym kubki były całkiem ładne, miały ruchome grafiki ze smokami i Charlie nawet kupił taki dla Ginny. Było na nim stadko harcujących smocząt; Ginny powinna być zachwycona.  
     No cóż, problem w tym, że Bill nie miał dziewięciu lat.  
     Jazgocząc przeraźliwie, badana przez Charliego czereda małych grzywaczy zaczęła mościć się na rozgrzanym spłachetku ziemi. Najwięcej miejsca zajęła Jitka, która rozgoniła siostry i braci i wyciągnęła się na środku na całą długość. Za parę miesięcy, kiedy smoki rozpoczną walki o dominację nad terytorium, na pewno poradzi sobie najlepiej; Charlie zanotował tę myśl, dodając jeszcze kilka luźnych komentarzy. Z mierzenia już i tak nici, mógł więc spokojnie spisać własne obserwacje – bardziej dla siebie niż do archiwów instytutu. Potem pstryknął kilka zdjęć wygrzebanym z torby starożytnym aparatem i uznał swoją dzisiejszą pracę za skończoną, po czym usadowił się wygodnie pod głazem narzutowym i leniwie obserwował drzemiące smoki. Chcąc nie chcąc, myśli same wróciły do tematu prezentów.  
     Dwa lata temu było łatwo: wszyscy wiedzieli, że Charlie każdego knuta odkładał na wyjazd do Rumunii, więc rozdał wszystkim tylko ruchome obrazki sklejane z własnoręcznie robionych zdjęć. W zeszłym roku też nie było źle – wtedy Charlie pracował jeszcze w sekcji pacyficznej i zebrał sporo łusek smoków antypodzkich opalookich. Nikola, który miał iście goblinią smykałkę do rękodzieła, przerobił je na kolczyki dla matki, uchwyty do różdżek dla ojca i Percy'ego i całą masę  _autentycznych smoczych gadżetów_ , które wszystkim się podobały. Nawet Percy był zachwycony, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Charlie wcisnął mu kit o magicznych właściwościach łusek. Ale potem wydarzył się Incydent i Charlie nie pracował już w sekcji pacyficznej, a jego maluchy niechętnie gubiły pióra, więc nie miał żadnych ekscytujących znalezisk. Niby było jasne, że wszystkie oszczędności pochłania mu koszt świstoklików w obie strony, ale i tak chciał przywieźć do domu coś fajnego. A zwłaszcza jeżeli Bill miał mieć dla niego coś ekstra.  
     – Charlie, znowu śpisz w miejscu pracy!  
     – Wcale nie, skrzętnie notuję obserwacje! – Natychmiast usiadł prosto i oparł notatnik na kolanach, chociaż wiedział, że tak naprawdę Luda nie ma do niego pretensji.  
     Luda była jego szefową od ośmiu miesięcy, kiedy to oficjalnie przeniósł się do sekcji środkowoeuropejskiej. Początkowo wcale nie miał na to ochoty, wolał sekcję pacyficzną albo amerykańską, coś egzotycznego, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. Tutaj zajmował się przede wszystkim ratowaniem pojedynczych osobników i przywracaniem ich do pierwotnych siedlisk. To była najlepsza część pracy smokologa, a Ludmiła była najlepszą szefową, jaką Charlie mógł sobie wymarzyć.  
     Gdyby jeszcze nie skradała się przez wymiary kieszonkowe jak kuguchar na polowaniu, to już w ogóle byłoby idealnie.  
     – No to pochwal się, co tam zanotowałeś.  
     Ludmiła usadowiła się obok niego i sięgnęła po papiery. Przez chwilę przeglądała je w milczeniu, podkreślając coś od czasu do czasu wyciągniętym z włosów ołówkiem, a potem oddała je Charliemu i w zadumie zapatrzyła się na smoki.  
     – Jesteś pewien, że Jitka aż tak dobrze sobie radzi? No to musimy szybko coś wymyślić, na wiosnę będzie chciała pewnie objąć całe terytorium i przegonić resztę, a nie mamy dla nich wolnej kieszeni.  
     Kilka osób pytało już Charliego, jak można pomieścić ponad setkę różnych smoków na bądź co bądź niewielkiej przestrzeni instytutu. Otóż – nie można. Smoki to nie tylko istoty ogromne, niesamowicie terytorialne i walczące o swoje, ale również bardzo wrażliwe na warunki klimatyczne. Nie da się trzymać w jednym miejscu peruwiańskich żmijozębów i szwedzkich krótkopyskich. Na szczęście już stary Scamander wpadł na pomysł tworzenia wymiarów kieszonkowych, przez które nie można przejść bez użycia różdżki. Dawały dobre warunki dla wielu smoków na stosunkowo małej powierzchni i chociaż świrowała od nich wszelka magia komunikacyjna i niektóre inne uroki, zdaniem Charliego było zdecydowanie warto. No ale liczba wymiarów kieszonkowych, które można wytworzyć w jednym miejscu, też była ograniczona – chociaż z drugiej strony może i dobrze, smoki mają wracać do swoich siedlisk, nawet jeżeli niektórzy młodociani smokolodzy będą za nimi bardzo tęsknić.  
     – Może do wiosny udałoby się nam przygotować kawałek terenu na Morawach – zaproponował Charlie, ponieważ był dorosły i profesjonalny, i był również w stanie rozstać się ze swoim smokiem bez mazgajenia się. – Ludzie z Pragi są w porządku, napiszę do nich i zobaczymy.  
     – Zobaczymy – zgodziła się Luda, uśmiechając się do niego.  
     Charlie zdawał sobie sprawę,że komuś doświadczonemu jego entuzjazm musiał wydawać się śmieszny, ale tak naprawdę wszyscy w instytucie działali głównie z entuzjazmu (bo przecież nie z powodu zarobków albo prestiżu społecznego – zresztą trudno mieć prestiż, jak się cały czas zalatuje spalenizną). Po prostu inni umieli wyrażać swoją ekscytację bardziej profesjonalnie. A jeśli Charliego zaczęły swędzieć oczy, kiedy przywieźli im wyziębione jaja czeskich grzywaczy i okazało się, że co najmniej połowa się nie wykluje, to była tylko jego sprawa. Ludmiła też nikomu nie powiedziała, bo była najlepsza i kropka.  
     – To jeszcze mi powiedz, dla kogo ten lamerski kubek – odezwała się Luda, jakby czytała Charliemu w myślach. Zresztą, może i czytała: po tylu latach pracy pod działaniem smoczej magii wszystko było możliwe.  
     – Dla brata na Gwiazdkę. Billa, tego najstarszego – doprecyzował szybko. Ludmiła jeszcze nie do końca ogarniała zawiłości klanu Weasleyów i Prewettów. – Kupiłem jeden siostrze, ale ona ma dziewięć lat.  
     – A Bill?  
     – Dwadzieścia, więc wiesz, gadżety z naszego kiosku niekoniecznie przypadną mu do gustu.  
     – No nie wiem, jakby mi ktoś dał to ilustrowane wydanie  _Dzieł zebranych_  Scamandra, to bym się ucieszyła. A myślałeś o jakimś rękodziele? Nikola na pewno chętnie coś ci skleci.  
     – Nie mam z czego. W zeszłym roku całą rodzinę obdarowałem łuskami od Woody'ego i Winnie, ale w tym roku mam w nadmiarze tylko suszone łajno. – Które raz na tydzień trzeba było badać pod kątem obecności różnych dziwnych substancji, co było jednak nieco obleśne. Charlie kochał swoją pracę, ale nie dołączył do grona entuzjastów smoczego łajna.  
     – Też niezły pomysł na prezent, jeśli ktoś ma ogródek. – Luda uśmiechnęła się szeroko; ona chyba naprawdę czytała mu w myślach. – Ale myślałam raczej o czymś takim. – Zagrzebała w kieszeni i wyjęła z niej papierową kulę, którą ostrożnie rozwinęła. W środku był smoczy kieł, długości małego palca Charliego, prawie całkiem biały i lekko zakrzywiony.  
     – O rany – westchnął Charlie z zachwytem. – Czy to biały grenlandzki? Zmienił wreszcie zęby?! Muszę pogratulować Alenie, ale się cieszę!  
     Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu białych grenlandzkich prawie w ogóle nie było; teraz wyrastało drugie pokolenie, które udało się im rozmnożyć w instytucie. I jak tu nie entuzjazmować się swoją pracą?  
     – Poznałeś po kolorze? – Luda podała mu kieł, a Charlie złapał go ostrożnie przez papier. Ślina białych grenlandzkich nie była  _bardzo_  toksyczna, ale opuchnięte palce to też nic fajnego. – No to naprawdę ci się należy. Zanieś Nikoli, niech ci oczyści i przerobi na naszyjnik smoczego wojownika czy co tam innego brat będzie nosił. – Wstała i szturchnęła go łokciem. – Chociaż ja, oczywiście, nic nie wiem o niezarejestrowanej działalności zarobkowej na terenie instytutu. A, i przepisz potem te notatki – rzuciła przez ramię, otwierając sobie przejście przez wymiar kieszonkowy. Jakimś cudem nie rozległy się zwyczajowe świsty i trzaski; to normalnie jakaś magia. – Dyrekcja jest bardzo dumna z naszego nowego zestawu gadżetów, a przecież nie chcemy sprawić im przykrości.  
     Uszczęśliwiony Charlie przepisał notatki bardzo starannie, pogwizdując pod nosem. Nagle wszystko wokół wydało mu się jeszcze piękniejsze. Nie tylko jego prezent – no, pomysł na prezent – był świetny, ale na pewno był też lepszy od wszystkiego, co wymyślił Bill. Bo czyż można dostać coś wspanialszego niż prawie całkiem biały smoczy kieł?  
     *  
     Zgodnie z wytycznymi nabazgranymi na świstku przyniesionym przez dychawicznego ptaka nieznanego gatunku (Bill najwidoczniej też oszczędzał przed Świętami), Charlie czekał już po magicznej stronie dworca w Rotterdamie. Niczym zblazowany turysta siorbał z papierowego kubka czekoladę zaprawioną Eliksirem Dobrego Nastroju, bitą śmietaną i tańczącymi w powietrzu cukrowymi śnieżynkami. Nie planował wydawać na nią ostatnich pieniędzy, ale po stresie w kolejce do odprawy świstoklikowej coś mu się należało. Wprawdzie Nikola zapewniał go, że nikt nie będzie go zatrzymywał ( _To jego druga zmiana zębów, Charlie_ , tłumaczył mu jak komu dobremu,  _mocy nabierze może trzydziesta_ ), a Luda na pewno nie dałaby mu czegoś nielegalnego, ale jednak... Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki z kolejki niemal tuż przed Charliem nie wyciągnęli nobliwego starszego czarodzieja, który podobno przewoził jakieś szemrane eliksiry. Następne piętnaście minut Charlie spędził z sercem w gardle, ustalając najlepszą linię obrony – wahał się między  _Jestem zbyt biedny, żeby płacić grzywny!_  a  _Jestem międzynarodowym ekspertem do spraw smokologii, won z łapami od moich eksponatów!_  Urzędnik wprawdzie nie zainteresował się ani kłem, ani pozieleniałym ze stresu obliczem, ale czekolada należała się i tak.  
     – Orientuj się!  
     Charlie nie zorientował się i paczka orzeszków trafiła go prosto w ucho, przez co prawie wypuścił z rąk swój drogocenny czekoladowy specjał. Bill szczerzył się do niego zupełnie jakby zrobił właśnie coś zabawnego.  
     Charlie odstawił czekoladę i uściskał Billa, chociaż dla porządku zrobił nadętą minę. Poklepali się po plecach, aż zadudniło; w szkole robili tak, żeby denerwować wychowawców i Percy'ego, ale jakoś tak się im utrwaliło. Przy okazji Charlie próbował też przyjrzeć się Billowi z bliska, ale po magicznym syfie nie zostało ani śladu. Ślady po smoczych oparzeniach albo toksycznej ślinie nie schodziły tak łatwo.  
     – No, opowiadaj, jak się ma twój grobowiec – zarządził Charlie, gdy razem z plecakami, orzeszkami, czekoladą i słomianym koszykiem pachnącym damskimi perfumami (czego Bill w żaden sposób nie chciał skomentować, łachmyta) ustawili się w kolejce do świstoklika Rotterdam–Londyn. Kolejka była ogromna, zupełnie jakby pół Europy zjeżdżało się na święta do Londynu, ale Bill i Charlie byli już zaprawieni w bojach.  
     – Nie potrzebuję jeszcze grobowca, dziękuję bardzo. – Bill wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Grupa dziewczyn w sąsiedniej kolejce natychmiast zaczęła nerwowo szeptać i chichotać; Bill zerknął na nie kątem oka i natychmiast zaczął się mizdrzyć, miglanc jeden. – Po tym, jak bohatersko zdjąłem klątwę z dolnego korytarza własnym ciałem, wrota do grobowca stanęły otworem, a za nimi... nieprzebrane cuda! Serio, stary, to jest niesamowite – dodał już normalniej. – Wyobraź sobie, ruchome malowidła ścienne z dwunastej dynastii! A oprócz standardowych klątw i uroków zamykających, które same w sobie są właściwie bezcenne, zastosowali przy wejściu taki sprytny myk, kombinację czterech różnych zaklęć...  
     Bill zajął się rysowaniem różdżką w powietrzu kolorowych linii wyjaśniających kombinacje zaklęć i nawijałby tak bez przerwy, gdyby obsługa świstoklika dość bezceremonialnie nie podała najpierw jemu, a potem Charliemu umytych i wysuszonych puszek po napojach, które należało już w Londynie wrzucić do specjalnego kontenera.  
     Z Londynu dali już radę sami, teleportując się w wyznaczonych punktach Reading, Bath i Exeter, aż wreszcie wylądowali na za zapadniętym budynkiem stacji kolejowej w Ottery St. Catchpole. Mogliby przenieść się stamtąd prosto do Nory, ale chrzęszczący pod stopami śnieg aż zachęcał, żeby się przejść (po krótkiej przerwie technicznej na wciągnięcie kalesonów). Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że to ostatnie chwile spokoju; przed świątecznym harmidrem w Norze nie chroniły ani zaklęcia wygłuszające, ani własny pokój, ani nawet powaga najstarszych, dorosłych braci.  
     – Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś w robocie żadnych problemów przez tę klątwę – powiedział Charlie, korzystając nie tylko z ciszy, ale też z braku ciekawskich uszu dookoła.  
     – Nie bardzo. – Bill wzruszył ramionami, a jego skórzana kurtka, wypchana od spodu dwoma swetrami, zatrzeszczała od mrozu. – Wiadomo, nikt nie lubi wypadków przy pracy, a potem jeszcze ta komisja od ustawy sarkofagowej, więc różowo nie było. No, ale nikt inny też nie zauważył tej klątwy, więc to w sumie żaden wstyd. Sępy też nie mogły się przyczepić – dodał po chwili nieco uszczypliwie. Bez względu na rejon świata lokalny departament magicznych wypadków i katastrof nigdy nie był popularny. – Procedury bezpieczeństwa po porażeniu klątwą zastosowałem co do joty.  
     – Na Merlina, ta klątwa naprawdę transmutowała cię w Percy'ego!  
     – Nie wszyscy podchodzą do procedur z zakresu bezpieczeństwa pracy jak smokerzy, mój drogi – ogłosił Bill nosowym głosem, do złudzenia przypominającym ich ulubionego młodszego brata.  
     – Smokolodzy – poprawił Charlie odruchowo. On się tępieniem smoków nie zajmował, dziękuję bardzo. Zresztą, procedury procedurami, a Charlie pewnie znał więcej zaklęć ochronnych i medycznych niż Percy zaklęć w ogóle. – Czyli ogólnie w porządku?  
     – Ogólnie to tak. Szef zmył mi głowę, kazał kupić lepszy strój ochronny, na który nie mam kasy, bo obciął mi premię, ale poza tym w porządku.  
     Charlie wymamrotał coś współczującego, dokonując jednocześnie w myślach skomplikowanych obliczeń. Gdyby zrezygnował z prenumeraty  _Świata quidditcha_ , nie jeździł do domu przez dwa lata i wyrzekł się innych ziemskich przyjemności, to w trzecim roku byłoby go stać na uczciwy ochronny strój ze smoczej skóry, odporny na różne magiczne plugastwa. No ale Charlie nie miał skłonności do ascezy, a poza tym – z premią czy bez – Bill i tak zarabiał więcej.  
     Nie drążył jednak tematu, bo na ścieżce pojawiła się zarumieniona i zasapana Ginny. Charlie dał się wyściskać, obrzucić śniegiem i pociągnąć za rękę w stronę rozświetlonej, pachnącej ciastem i jedliną Nory. Natychmiast zrobiło się wokół nich wielkie zamieszanie, ale Bill i tak zdążył jakimś cudem pochylić się i syknąć Charliemu do ucha:  
     – Tylko nie mów matce, obiecałeś!  
     Prawda była jednak taka, że nawet gdyby Charlie chciał wyznać matce wszystkie grzechy brata swego, i tak nie miałby szansy. Najpierw musiał wylewitować Ginny pod sam sufit, żeby mogła pozawieszać ozdoby na czubku choinki, potem oczywiście dopadła go ciocia Muriel (która, jak zawsze, musiała skomentować, że Charlie wdał się w Prewettów, bo był niski i gruby), potem ojciec zagonił go do odghulowania strychu, potem trzeba było nosić stoły... A potem, jakimś cudem, znalazł się w swojej najlepszej szacie przy świątecznym stole, wciśnięty między Freda, Rona i półmisek z pieczonymi ziemniakami, z dala od cioci Muriel. Magia świąt wyjątkowo zadziałała chyba na jego korzyść.  
     Pieczone ziemniaki, pudding z rodzynkami i wygłupy Freda zaprzątnęły jego uwagę na tyle, że zapomniał o prezentach. Dopiero gdy Ginny i Ron gromkimi głosami zaczęli domagać się przejścia do właściwej części uroczystości, przypomniał sobie o swoich paczkach, starannie owiniętych w szary papier skombinowany w instytutowym magazynie i przewiązanych zieloną wstążką (transmutowaną ze starej linki na pranie z powodu cięć budżetowych, ale ćśśśśś).  
     Wyglądało na to, że w tym roku też trafił całkiem nieźle. Ginny była zachwycona kubkiem, bliźniaki – koszulkami ze świecącą w ciemności smoczą czachą. Ojciec cieszył się jak dziecko z mugolskich taśm magnetofonowych, kupionych za jakieś grosze na ulicznym straganie; natychmiast zaczął je przewijać na różdżkę. Natomiast Bill... Bill otworzył swoją paczkę, rzucił Charliemu szybkie spojrzenie spod oka i natychmiast zawinął ją z powrotem.  
     Ups.  
     To by było na tyle w kwestii super najlepszego prezentu dla Billa. Rozczarowanie Charliego musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy; matka, wręczając mu sweter z wydzierganym walijskim zielonym najpierw zmartwiła się, że smok miał być w innym kolorze, a potem zaproponowała, żeby sobie zjadł jeszcze puddingu z rodzynkami. To było dziwne, bo pudding zawsze wydzierali mu z rąk, ledwie trochę spróbował (i jeszcze ciskali na niego kalumnie:  _jesteś żyła, Charlie! Inni też chcą zjeść, Charlie!_  Nic, tylko kłamstwo i potwarz). Jednak nim zdążył przegryźć swoje smutki bakaliami, Bill złapał go za ramię, bezceremonialnie wyciągnął na górę i pokazał kolczyk na wyciągniętej dłoni.  
     – Czy to jest kolczyk ze smoczego kła? – zapytał Bill nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem, który zawsze zwiastował jakąś awanturę.  
     – Yyyy... no tak.  
     – To jest kolczyk ze smoczego kła! – krzyknął Bill tak głośno, że Charlie bez zastanowienia rzucił na siebie  _Surdito_.  
     Kto by pomyślał, że jego porządny i dobrze wychowany brat mógł konkurować pod względem ryku ze smokami w okresie walk o terytorium? Zdjęcie zaklęcia ogłuszającego zajęło Charliemu dłuższą chwilę, ale Bill w tym czasie nie przestawał wykrzykiwać różnych rzeczy pod jego adresem – po minie sądząc, raczej entuzjastycznych.  
     – ...już od dawna o tym marzyłem, będę wyglądał jak Rick Swagger z  _Książąt Krypty_!  
     – Czy Rick Swagger nie jest przypadkiem wampirem? – upewnił się nieśmiało Charlie.  
     – Tak – odpowiedział rozmarzonym głosem Bill. – Ale super!  
     Dobra, postanowione. Następnym razem, jak jakaś dziewczyna zapyta Charliego:  _To twój brat? Jest taki przystojny!_ , Charlie będzie musiał odpowiedzieć:  _Tak, wygląda zupełnie jak Rick Swagger, ten growlujący wampir z Glasgow!_  Szczerość i prawdomówność były przecież najważniejsze. Już nie mógł się doczekać.  
     Bill tymczasem przyłożył kolczyk na próbę do prawego ucha, potem do lewego i znów do prawego, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Spróbował przejrzeć się w oknie, ale z marnym rezultatem.  
     – W którym lepiej?  
     – W lewym – odpowiedział Charlie bez zastanowienia, ponieważ nie robiło to właściwie żadnej różnicy. – Nie mamy tu lustra? Albo chociaż jakiegoś jeża? Kiedyś McGonagall kazała mi przez dwie godziny transmutować jeża w lustro i z powrotem na jakimś szlabanie, i... Ej, co jest? – zapytał, bo Bill nagle zamarł z kolczykiem przed twarzą, po czym lewą ręką rozgłośnie palnął się w czoło.  
     – Przecież nie dałem ci jeszcze twojego prezentu! – Bill poderwał się jak oparzony i popędził na dół. Powitały go oburzone okrzyki matki, która nie lubiła, by ktokolwiek oddalał się zbytnio od świątecznego stołu, ale Bill dość sprawnie ją ugłaskał (to wszystko przez te rzęsy, serio!). Już po chwili schody zadudniły z powrotem i w rękach Charliego znalazła się nagle paczuszka formatu małej książki, przewiązana złotym sznurkiem. – Proszę, to dla ciebie. Wesołych świąt – powiedział Bill, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. – No otwórz teraz!  
     Zachowanie Billa było co najmniej dziwne; instynkt podpowiadał, żeby paczki jednak nie otwierać. Jako brat Freda i George'a Charlie miał w sobie dużo nieufności do ludzi, którzy dawali mu coś do potrzymania i znikali. No ale to był Bill.  
     – Jeśli przywiozłeś mi jakieś egipskie zaklęcie, które zamieni mnie w mumię... – wymamrotał, odwijając papier. W środku było zwyczajne lusterko w cienkiej drewnianej ramce bez żadnych zdobień. – Dzięki, stary, nie trzeba było! Ja wiem, że jestem piękny!  
     – Uderz w nie różdżką, głąbie! – zawołał Bill; jego głos dobiegał z oddali, zupełnie jakby był już dwa piętra wyżej.  
     – Sam się uderz – zaproponował uprzejmie Charlie, ale posłusznie szturchnął różdżką w taflę.  
     Zamiast jego odbicia pojawiła się na niej twarz Billa, która mrugnęła do niego jednym okiem.  
     Po kilku sekundach kontemplacyjnego milczenia Charlie wydał z siebie pełne niedowierzania westchnienie.  
     – O rany – wyszeptał nabożnie. – Czy to jest lusterko dwukierunkowe?  
     – Aha. – Bill pokazał w uśmiechu chyba wszystkie zęby. Było go widać wyraźnie, a głos w ogóle nie był stłumiony. Nic nie bulgotało, nie zieleniało, nie zamazywało się. To było niesamowite. – Ma zasięg międzykontynentalny i chyba z pięćdziesiąt różnych certyfikatów na pracę w warunkach zniekształceń magicznych, więc powinno dać radę nawet z twoimi smokami... Ej, co ci jest?  
     – Nic – powiedział Charlie. – Tak mnie tylko zaswędziały oczy.  
     Nagle z dołu rozległo się łomotanie; Charlie przycisnął lusterko do siebie obronnym gestem.  
     – William! Charles! – Głos matki był wzmocniony  _Sonorusem_ , co w połączeniu z pełnymi imionami nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Natychmiast na dół! Ciocia Muriel będzie wznosić toast!  
     Charlie stuknął lusterko różdżką i po chwili wahania (bo wcale nie chciał się z nim rozstawać) wcisnął je pod poduszkę. Na schodach Bill zatrzymał się i podał mu drugie.  
     – Mam je wziąć czy chcesz je zostawić w Norze?  
     – Weź – odpowiedział Charlie bez wahania. Bill spojrzał na niego spod oka, więc wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na nonszalancki ton. – No co, połączenia do Afryki są droższe.  
     Przetrwali jakoś toast cioci Muriel, dyskretną awanturę matki i karne zmywanie po kolacji, ale potem udało się zorganizować świąteczny mecz quidditcha w ogródku i wszystko znowu było tak, jak powinno. Charliemu dostały się nawet resztki puddingu z rodzynkami; nie powinien był go jeść, ale zjadł i tak, więc ledwo dał radę wspiąć się do sypialni. Nie miał nawet siły protestować, kiedy Bill przed snem jeszcze raz przymierzał kolczyk, używając do tego drugiej połowy dwukierunkowego lusterka. Były Święta, jego najbliższa przyszłość była wolna od instytutowej studni komunikacyjnej, a na dole czekało na niego pół blachy jabłecznika, idealnego na śniadanie. Charlie mógł zasnąć szczęśliwy.  
     – Ej – wyszeptał Bill podekscytowanym tonem. – Jutro rano przekłujesz mi ucho, dobra?  
     – Mmmmmm – odpowiedział elokwentnie Charlie, nie otwierając oczu.  
     Bill wygłosił jakiś nieżyczliwy komentarz o zgubnych skutkach przejadania się i machnięciem różdżki zgasił światło. Charliego otoczyła przyjazna ciemność, zapach choinki i korzennych ciastek. Przed oczami ukazała mu się pani Mihaela wpadająca głową do umywalki pełnej puddingu; Janík i Jitka, maleńkie jak świeżo po wykluciu z jaj, szczypały ją po kostkach.  
     – Ej... – Z oddali dobiegł do niego głos Billa. Teraz już tak będzie, pomyślał Charlie z ukontentowaniem, zaciskając ukryte pod poduszką lusterko. – Matka się wścieknie, nie?


End file.
